stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest To Kill The Ender-Dragon: The Movie
To Kill The Ender-Dragon Annoucement Quest To Kill The Ender-Dragon Annoucement Quest To Kill The Ender-Dragon: The Movie is an upcoming future-length film based on Stampy and iBallasticSquid's YouTube series with the same name. It would be the first ever future-length film starring the famous Youtuber: Stampylonghead Summary Coming soon everyone's favourite Minecraft cat is coming to the big screen and finding giant footprints all over Stampy's lovely world and wondering what they are. But when Stampy got himself into an accident, he discovers a giant enderpearl that belonged to the end. Join Stampy as he meets some new people such as Daisy The Cow and Finnball's friends The Three Kings (Mike George and Gerald) on Stampy's first ever future length movie adventure where Hit The Target has a plan to take the enderpearl to the end so he could unleash the ender dragon. Will Stampy stop Hit The Target's evil plan and will he become the world's number 1 Minecraft hero once again? Find out in Stampy's first ever future length adventure, Quest To Kill The Enderdragon: The Movie Characters . Stampylonghead . L For Lee . iballasticsquid . Finnball . Squaishey Quack . Barnaby . Benton . Bengy . Duncan . Fluffy . Sherbet . Gregory. Jr . Flippy . Spring . Hit The Target . Amy Lee . Daisy The Cow . Mike . George . Gerald . Larry Love Fred The Friendly Ender man . blade_2018 Songs . Really Cheerful Cat . We Make A Team Together . Let's Be Brave Trivia . This would be called a pilot episode because this film is the start of the animated television series "The Stampylonghead Show" based on Stampy's Minecraft videos . There were original ideas for the film but got cancelled like .There were going to be two more songs in the film, one was called "Friends To The End" which was going to be sung by Stampy, Lee, Mike, George and Gerald but later on the song got planned for another future length Stampy film. The other song was called "Rise Of The Dragon" which was going to be used for the end credits but got replaced by "Let's Be Brave" .There was going to be a scene where all the characters were going to fight the Ender Dragon and Hit The Target but the scene was removed because the writer for this film thought it should just be Stampy and Squid so it would be reallistic to the YouTube series . There were two locations created for this film, one was a quarry and one was a harbour. They were removed because it should have more reallistic locations. The quarry is replaced by the mines and the harbour is replaced by the funland. . This film has special things planned such as Stampy's dogs having speaking roles and Hit The Target heard speaking for the second time, the first time was in Stampy's Lovely World's 76th video: Revelution Category:Upcoming Category:The Stampylonghead Show Category:Future length Stampy films